


Brickhouse

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, Disco, Humor, Inspired by Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinette sees Adrien dancing to a 1970s song.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 6





	Brickhouse

Adrien turns on a record player and Brickhouse by Commadores played.

Adrien began to dance.

Marinette was working on a outfit but she hears disco music.

Marinette thought 'Uh-oh?'

Marinette walked into Adrien's mansion.

Adrien continued dancing until Marinette joined in.

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other.

A record scratch sound effect was heard.

Adrien and Marinette said "Adrien/Marinette how did you do that!?"

Adrien and Marinette blushed

The End


End file.
